<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits, Bobs, and Pieces by toshipornottoship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563504">Bits, Bobs, and Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshipornottoship/pseuds/toshipornottoship'>toshipornottoship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Episode: s01e01 We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Episode: s01e02 Run Boy Run, Episode: s01e03 Extra Ordinary, Episode: s01e04 Man on the Moon, Episode: s01e05 Number Five, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven, Fanwork Research &amp; Reference Guides, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves is Bad at Adulting, Reginald Hargreeves' Social Security Number, like he immigrated legally in 1928 but literally none of his documents are right, reginald hargreeves has never had proper documentation in his life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshipornottoship/pseuds/toshipornottoship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is my effort to put the miscellaneous notes I've made on the UA Netflix canon all in one place. </p><p>So, if you ever wanted someone else to transcribe the serial number of the eye that Five hauls around or the different pieces of Extra Ordinary we're given, I did that for you already, and more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. s01e01 Establishing journal page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All screenshots are to give some context for the notes, but probably aren't the actual images I used as references, especially given how many screenshots I take in a desperate bid to get a complete image to work with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">#2 [obscured]</p><p class="p1">#3 — speaking at [unintelligible, then obscured]</p><p class="p1">#4 — no activity this time</p><p class="p1">#5 ————</p><p class="p1">#6 — seems to be crying in sleep</p><p class="p1">#7 — astounding!!!</p><p class="p1">absolutely astonishing,</p><p class="p1">seems to exhibit re[unintellible]</p><p class="p1">power during <span class="u">Rem sleep</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. s01e01 MeriTech prosthetic eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="p1">MeriTech</p>
<p class="p1">SN# 4892GK748A54</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. s01e01 Umbrella Academy motto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Ut Malum Pluvia</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know we have the comics to work with, but this is like the only instance where the UA motto comes up in the netflix series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. s01e01 Pogo's message to Luther</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>To: Luther</p><p>From: Pogo</p><p> </p><p>With deepest regret I am sorry to inform you</p><p>that your father has passed away.</p><p>please come home</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please note that the lower case p in "please" is not a mistake, the stem of the p in the message goes below the baseline, which means it's almost certainly lowercase</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. s01e01 Dining room bookshelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Format:</p><p>CONTEXT<br/></p><ul>
<li>
<b>Book Title</b> (Version) - Author</li>
<ul>
<li><i>Published</i></li>
</ul>
</ul><p>[Clarifying Information]</p><p>If there is a letter or name in [brackets] that means that I found/knew what should be there, but it’s not visible in the scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">FROM LEFT TO RIGHT</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b>The Dese[rt] of Love</b> - [Francois] Mauri[ac]</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>[Unintelligible]</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">[Unintelligible]</li>
<li class="li1">[Unintelligible]</li>
<li class="li1">[Spine unlabelled]</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>The Undying Race</b> - [Rene] Milan</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>Stanley Paul &amp; Co</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">[Spine Unlabelled]</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>The Highest Decibel</b> - Natasha Phillips</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>[Unintelligible]</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">
<b>The Swedeen Process </b>- Gary Hampton</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>I[Unintelligible]cal Press</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">
<b>A Tramp Abroad</b> (Illustrated) - [Mark] Twain</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>A Theory On Quantum Physics &amp; TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT</b> (Second Edition) - Aleks Woszczyma</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>Punishment and Reward: Disciplinary Strategies for Children and Animals</b> - [Unintelligible]nt M[Unintelligble], MD, PhD</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven </b>- Vanya Hargreeves</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>I[Unintelligible]cal Press</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">
<b>Driving in my Mother’s Car</b> - Lane</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>Red Salt Press</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">
<b>English Philosofie and Schools of [Unintelligible]</b> - [Unintelligible]</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>History and S[Unintelligible]n [Unintelligible] Eons </b>- [Unintelligible]</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>[Unintelligible]</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">
<b>Higgin’s Methodology</b> (First Edition)- Sylvestre</li>
<li class="li1">[Obscured]</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>Lunar Living</b> - [Obscured], Arthurs, Hewitt, Chalmers</li>
</ul><p class="p1">NEXT SHELF OVER</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Miguel Sousa Tavares</li>
<li class="li1">
<b>The Story Teller</b> - Mario Varga[s] Llosa</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>Farra[r,] Straus [and] Giroux</em></li>
</ul>
<li class="li1">
<b>Approximation</b> - [Unintelligible]*</li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>[Unintelligible]</em></li>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*This book either has “Approximation” as a subtitle or the author’s name is above the title on the spine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the all caps labels are because i have the shelf above’s info but i dont think anyone else cares abt the other misc. publishers that are shown. </p><p>i tried to clean up some of the formatting because my set up doesn’t really work on ao3 (spreadsheets baby!!!) so i apologies if it's not as clear as it could be</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. s01e02 Ben's dinner table reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[unintelligible]</p><p>Anton Chekhov</p><p>[unintelligible]</p><p>[Portrait of Anton Chekhov]</p><p>The Bet</p><p>[unintelligible]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what drives me INSANE abt this scene is the fact that it gives you a pretty good idea of, like, the book and i KNOW its an anton chekhov collection but i am SO INFURIATED that i havent been able to find any sort of real world equivalent to whatever is in this child actor's hand</p><p>i took most of these notes a long while back so my attempts to double check left me in a bunch of areas of bookselling that i despise going and YET</p><p>but maybe i just suck at researching and i took All of Those Screenshots for nothing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. s01e02 Herr Karlsson's lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">A Swedish Field Army Manual to</p><p class="p1">Mountaineering</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">RCL84023</p><p class="p1">CMCA72183</p><p class="p1">Side 1</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Narrated by Gustav Karlsson</p><p class="p1">Director David Hardi</p><p class="p1">Executive Engineer Mark Hindle</p><p class="p1">Recording Engineer Jonathan Oliveria</p><p class="p1">Arranged by Tal Avital</p><p class="p1">Remixed by Mia Sturup</p><p class="p1">Remastering by Robin Cook</p><p class="p1">[The rest of the text is either obscured, too small, or otherwise unable to be made out. This includes: the right site equivalent to whats between the double lines, the line immediately below the remastering credit, the text immediately below “Mountaineering", and the text along the edge of the record label.]</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">AUDIO TRANSCRIPT:</p><p class="p1">“During extreme weather conditions, a climber must possess the wisdom to determine when evacuation is inevitable. A controlled alpine descent begins with the girding of one’s loins and the anchoring of the climbing rope to one’s enemy: the mountain.</p><p class="p1">The Dülfersitz rappel is the preferred method for descent when rope is the only available tool, but must be regarded as a last resort.</p><p class="p1">Begin by looping the rope through the anchor. A screen anchor must be used if the rope is to be successfully retrieved from the face of the mountain. Tightly knot the ends of the rope. Once anchored, thread the doubled rope through the legs, front to back, and around the buttocks. It is of utmost importance that the rope be drawn under the gluteal muscles, not through the crevice between the gluteus. Proceed by holding the rope diagonally…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the Netflix subtitles, the narrator is referred to as “Herr Carlson.” This conflicts with the label and, since my sense of what Karlsson would probably be spelled like in this situation doesn't match with it, I personally consider "Carlson" to be a transcription mistake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. s01e01 Ben's plaque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Ben Hargreeves</p><p class="p1">May the darkness within you</p><p class="p1">find peace in the light</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. s01e01 Debut Article Display</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">(Interviews)</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Wonder Kids</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Eighth Wonder of the World: </b>The crime fighting kids open about life, saving the world, and thier hopes for the future of</p><p class="p1"><b>A</b>n incident at the Capital West Bank would have gone very differently were it not for a group of young heroes known as the Umbrella Academy. Local authorities are reporting that several men — reportedly with military backgrounds — held hostages and demanded a [ransom*] of an undetermined amount of money. One bystander’s account suggests that the ringleader of the group was about to shoot a hostage seconds before the masked children we now know as the Umbrella Academy came on the scene.</p><p class="p1">At the end of the day, all of the hostages were saved, while the criminals responsible for the attempted robbery suffered major casualties. But who is this new, [unintelligible] supergroup? “Our world is changing," said [unintelligible] entrepreneur Sir Reginald Hargreeves on the steps of the Bank in a press conference following the incident. “There are those among us gifted with abilities beyond the ordinary.” And right by his side were these six gifted children, all wearing the matching uniforms and face masks of the Umbrella Academy.</p><p class="p1">Sources indicated that those children have been officially adopted by Hargreeves. And later on during the press conference referred to himself as the “fate of the world.” He went so far as to suggest these children each</p><p class="p1">54</p><hr/><p class="p1">Spot Your Crush! - Win Back 2 School Swag</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tween Hit</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Exclusive!</p><p class="p1">Getting Real with Umbrella Academy!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">super horoscope bonus</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Fall 2003</p><p class="p1">[Unintelligible]</p><p class="p1">[Unintelligible] November 1, 2003</p><p class="p1">[Bar code]</p><p class="p1">[Unintelligible] CRAYZ</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*word is unintelligible, but the weird r-looking thing at the start indicates that this is the most likely option</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the typos in the article title aren’t my fault, it is genuinely just like this. </p><p>also, the horoscope thing is confusing bc all of the kids are libras. literally all of them. is the super horoscope just........Libras Are Gods or what</p><p>fun fact, the right cover being from 2003 creates a continuity error, because five is on the cover and he disappeared the year before. this would have been right if it were 2002, since five did disappear on November 10</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. s01e01 Red Carpet Premiere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Love on Loan 3</p><p class="p1">Fathom Presents</p><p class="p1">[The other logo seems to be a vector of two film strips, positioned so as to create the impression that they are two sides of a cube. One is black with white holes, while the other is white with black holes. There is no accompanying text.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fathom presents = pun on fathom events? also the logo for it is weird and i can’t tell if theres text in the weird crescent moon bit or not. like im pretty sure its another film strip wrapping around the globe, but (shrug)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. s01e01 Moon Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is it gay if its on the moon? - Luther Hargreeves, for the 476th time in his journal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">23:28</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Hargreeves</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Enterprises</strong>
</p><p class="p1"><strong>To:</strong> Dad    <strong>From:</strong> Luther</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Contents:</strong>
</p><p class="p1">New poem inspired by comet</p><p class="p1">Reminder: <span class="u"><span class="s1">PLEASE SEND</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1">MORE FOOD</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">Moon Station 01</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">Oxygen</p><p class="p1">A-29</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when instead of just telling your son that your going to bring him back soon, you just let his food stores deplete when he’s millions of miles from any other source of nutrients because that wont fit into your convoluted suicide plot to bring your children home instead of actually doing anything useful 😔😔😔</p><p>also why did he never open the shit from the moon? like at the very least he couldve made some money or, i dont know, try and make some potentially beneficial scientific discoveries that might assist w the upcoming apocalypse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. s01e01 Extra Ordinary covers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Extra</p><p class="p1">Ordinary</p><p class="p1">My Life as Number Seven</p><p class="p1">An Autobiography</p><p class="p1">Vanya Hargreeves</p><p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Vanya Hargreeves is well known for her virtuosic skills</p><p class="p1">as a violinist. Less understood is the role she played</p><p class="p1">as one of Reginald Hargreeves’ adopted children,</p><p class="p1">standing alongside - but never counted among - the</p><p class="p1">famous Umbrella Academy super kids.</p><p class="p1">This is her story, in her own words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“An incredible read…a revealing portal into the </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>amazing life of Vanya Hargreeves and the life she </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>has lived. I couldn’t put it down!”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <em>- Gerard Way</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. s01e03 Extra Ordinary narration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">My name is Vanya Hargreeves and this is my story.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">We were never a real family. We were our father's creation, family in name, but not in fact. In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof, destined to be alone, starved for attention, damaged by our upbringing, and haunted by what might have been. We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love.</p><p class="p1">Our father never missed an opportunity to remind me that I was ordinary, a hard thing for a little girl to hear. If you're raised to believe nothing about you is special, if the benchmark is extraordinary, what do you do if you're not?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as it happens i have a fair bit of Extra Ordinary's other text, but im holding off on it until i have a more complete setup</p><p>also my notes on Reginald's autopsy report, since they were handwritten, have transformed into a desperate bit to reconstruct the report itself in pages, because there was absolutely no comprehensible way for me to share those notes. the incomplete nature of that attempt means that i would probably sell my soul to tua's prop department for a picture because, holy christ, i'm losing my mind. </p><p>in the meantime just know that reginald has an 8 digit ssn bc i guess props didnt want to bother making up non-viable ssn w 9 digits. </p><p>understandable, but i personally have elected to consider this an indication of reginald doing a very bad job at getting himself legitimate papers. seriously, first time he touches down in america and his identification is already fucked up. more on that when i bother to post all that info tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. s01e04 Extra Ordinary Title Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="p1">Extra</p>
<p class="p1">Ordinary</p>
<p class="p1">My Life As Number Seven</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Vanya Hargreeves</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">This Book is Property of</p>
<p class="p1">The Public Library</p>
<p class="p1">Argyle Street Branch</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A[unintelligible]</p>
<p class="p1">&amp; Brown</p>
<p class="p1">[Unintelligible]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>five's math is incomprehensible. i hate it. also the cursive what-ive-been-told-is-russian doesn't help. just as a general statement i'm not going to write down any of fives math unless i understand it and honestly for the most part i get the notation but have no idea for the implications for the application</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. s01e05 Extra Ordinary Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from what I can tell of the text, it’s roughly the same 2 pages (front and back) repeated over and over, but i think they change up the order of paragraphs sometimes? I honestly cannot tell. the text is in the order closest to what I think is accurate</p><p>this means it starts with the bit earliest in the book (with the blank page) which goes into the mealtime bit (which is what follow that paragraph)</p><p> </p><p>bracket pairs with nothing between are just obscured/unintelligible blocks of text that i didn't think warranted labelling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">I would say it was Dad who implemented all of this. [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">my alienations through procedures, through harsh r[Unintelligible, Obscured]</p><p class="p1">all followed for fear of the alternative. And to an ext[ent] [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">true. I can’t forgive what he did to me - but sometimes I [wonder]</p><p class="p1">where Dad’s actions ended and my siblings began. W[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">consider what a mind, especially a young mind will [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">harness when put into dire situations, it’s not [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">believe that my siblings learned cruelty from Dad until they</p><p class="p1">eventually made it their own. It wasn’t just th[—] keeping me</p><p class="p1">out of top-secret meetings, anymore. It just[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured]ould sit at the end of the table, so Diego could help[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured]nique, or so Allison could paint Klaus’ fingernails. I [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[accus]tomed to sulking and watching them from afar - [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">morning oatmeal went uneaten and [Obscured]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Meals became the one time of day [Unintelligible, Obscured]</p><p class="p1">to be together - and I met them with equal parts [anticipation]</p><p class="p1">and dread. Would today be the day I engaged Allison[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">stand up to Diego’s taunts? Maybe’d I’d show Five the [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">piece I’d been working on for weeks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Though prone to arrogance and outbursts[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">than the average preteen, Five was my sole confidante [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">years before he disappeared. F[ive] almost seemed f[Unintelligible, obscured]</p><p class="p1">the siblings to leave us, it wou[Obscured] who I fully [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">who fully trusted me. Five w[Obscured] alw[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">Dad’s manipulations, and he [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">ites like my other siblings. F[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] most [Obscured] Five[Obscured] weak</p><p class="p1">comp[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">beyond [Obscured]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">[]</p><p class="p1">others say he []</p><p class="p1">up in the time[]</p><p class="p1">he was too smart []</p><p class="p1">[] be sure []</p><p class="p1">[] hippie []</p><p class="p1">[]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">[] and where []</p><p class="p1">[] terrible accident []</p><p class="p1">[]. But I know, Five[]</p><p class="p1">[]est, maybe, but h[]</p><p class="p1">[]ing it up in that[]</p><p class="p1">[] his style. Not all []</p><p class="p1">[]lked back. If he []</p><p class="p1">[] I’m sure none of us []</p><p class="p1">[] we could escape []</p><p class="p1">[] where Dad could []</p><p class="p1">[]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">One morning, I left [Obscured] [to]</p><p class="p1">the gills with clothes, snacks, and mementos [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">behind. I think I even brought a dream catche[r] [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">nightmare from from home following me wherever I went [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] bus stop, and I sat there all day long - and strangely,</p><p class="p1">for the first time in my life hit me that I was completely</p><p class="p1">alone. I had thought I was alone my entire life, but this was</p><p class="p1">something new and entirely different. I was afraid of what I</p><p class="p1">didn’t know, and would choose Dad’s torments any day over [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] dark that stretched down our street. Buses came, [Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] and the kind drivers away. That night I walked b[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">the front doors, and no one knew I had ever left in the first</p><p class="p1">place. I wonder how long it would have taken them to realize -</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] girl they never needed was [Unintelligible]. W[Ubintelligible]</p><p class="p1">[diff]erence? To this day, I’m not sure. The next time[Obscured]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] when we all did. After what happened to Ben.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Our everyday existence was full of evidence that Dad</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] into treating us like experiments. Not as children</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] animals. And what happened to Ben was the [Unintelligible]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] eventually shattered the illusion for the others. I regret that</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] all along what they realized that day. I didn’t</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] to leave on my own. It wasn’t until Allison took</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] Hollywood and Diego cursed out the old man for good,</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] we were ultimately a broken family. I [had] always</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] that my family would accept me into the fold [Unintelligible]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] as long as there was a club to belong to, one day</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] notice me and invited me to. Everyone would</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] [Va]nya, we can’t believe we’ve wasted so much time</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] you’re our sister, after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But it was then that I realized [Unintelligible]</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] was nothing for me to aspire to be anymore. It was liberat</p><p class="p1">[- ing] [Obscured] life that I had wanted for as long as I could remember</p><p class="p1">[Obscured]d finally fallen apart. Without The Umbrella Academy</p><p class="p1">[Obscured] the freedom to be whomever I chose. Suddenly, my violin</p><p class="p1">[Obscured]ng wasn’t stupid - it was something that made me special.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>